


Foretold

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Ira isnt here bc he got yeeted into one of the shibuyas probably but its fine, bc tbh im pretty sure everyone in this series is a victim at this point, im rolling up with an unedited fic i wrote in like half an hour to give these two a little closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: He was hurting. This memory wasn’t happy anymore.
Relationships: Aced & Invi (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Foretold

“Surprised to see  _ you  _ here.”

Aced looked up from his book to give Invi a withering look. “ _ Are _ you? Are you really?”

“Well,” she said, looking around the field, mostly empty except for the old, old tree and the half buried basement door, “you were never really the sentimental type.”

Aced sighed. “I guess not.”

“So, I’m surprised to see you here,” she said again. “Sorta thought I wouldn’t see any of you again.”

“No you didn’t, or you wouldn’t be here.”

“Fair enough.” She sat down next to him, under the tree. “At least this is still here, huh?”

“Yeah,” Aced said, smiling a little at an old memory. Invi could have looked at it, but she figured it would be better not to. “Dyme used to love climbing as high as he could in it. I always had to catch him when he couldn’t climb down.”

“Mm,” Invi said, leaning against the bark and  **taking a less superficial look at her brother.**

**He was hurting. This memory wasn’t happy anymore.**

“He didn’t forgive you, then.”

Aced sighed again. “He didn’t.”

“That’s fair, honestly,” she said. “I mean, I don’t think I can forgive us, either.”

“How could you say that?” Aced blurted out. “We were--”

“We were  _ wrong, _ and we should have known better.”

“How?” Aced demanded. “How could we have?”

“I dunno,” Invi said dully. “How did  _ Ava  _ know?”

“She was always contrary,” Aced grumbled. “She probably ended up in the right on  _ accident _ .”

“I don’t think so,” Invi said. “She… The Master made her his messenger. I guess one of those messages had something that tipped her off…?”

“Then how could  _ we _ have known?”

“Maybe…” Invi said. “Maybe it was the children.”

“Invi--”

“We hurt  _ so many children _ , Aced.” All at once, Invi was beginning to sob. “She was right, we hurt all those children and we did it for nothing! I-- I--”

He put his arm around her.

“I don’t know how I can live with myself anymore,” she choked out.

“We just wanted what was best, didn’t we?” Aced asked. “I mean, can they-- can they  _ really _ blame us for that?”

“Not for that,” Invi said. “But for what we’ve done, they can absolutely blame us.  _ I _ can blame--”

“Invi, you are getting out of this self destructive pity spiral  _ right now _ or so help me I’ll-- I’ll-- I’ll think of something, give me a moment.”

“You are… really bad at this.” Invi chuckled a little, taking off her mask and wiping her eyes. “But you’re right, this won’t fix anything.”

“I don’t think there’s anything we can fix,” Aced said.

“That’s quitter talk,” Invi said. “Sure, we can’t fix anything interpersonal. Those ships have sailed and they left us on the shore. But there’s other things.”

“You sound so sure,” Aced said.

“I have to be,” Invi said, shrugging him off and standing back up. “Otherwise, how will I keep going?”

“That sounds suspiciously like the mindset that got us into this mess.” Aced stood, too, and crossed his arms.

“I might have to go very far away,” Invi said. “But I’ll find  _ something  _ to fix. I’ll find someone to help. We’re broken people in a broken world, but there has to be something small enough to start with.” She looked at him. “Will you come with me?”

He smiled, a little. “It’s better than being alone.”

She nodded. Then she held up her mask. “Let’s go melt these down into something useful. That might be a good start.”

“Then let’s replace these robes,” Aced agreed. “Something a little more modern, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk yall im just vibin


End file.
